1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch bars and more particularly to a new and improved pivoting latch bar mechanism which may be stored in an operative vertical position and may thereafter be repositioned into operative position and thereby locked into place.
2. Description of the Priot Art
The use of latch bar mechanisms in cooperation with sliding glass-type doors is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices at times have taken the form of a mere bar or rod positionable within a door channel to prevent opening of said sliding door. Such devices have normally been less then effective due to the need to constantly stoop down and take up the latch bar when its use is no longer necessary. Accordingly, these simple bars or rods are not utilized all of the time due to the awkwardness in their implementation rendering the door vulnerable for unwanted intrusions. Other mechanisms have been developed but have been relatively complex in manufacture and utilization and have not been accepted to the extent to make their presence effective. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop sliding glass door latch mechanisms which may be easily and efficiently installed and retracted when not in use and positioned readily for use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,376 to Evans illustrates a sliding glass door latch mechanism with a retractable clip requiring the latch bar to be manually positioned into and out of operative engagement with an associated latch in a sliding glass door. The latch bar in this instance is positioned medially of the fixed glass door and presents an obstruction of view through the fixed door and thereby limiting the purpose of a sliding glass door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,461 to Stevens is a further example of a sliding glass door latch mechanism. It is positionable within the lower channel of a door mechanism and relies on a ratchet type of detent system for stopping the sliding glass doors traverse across its channel. The invention proves to be relatively cumbersome in that the locked latch bar must be continuously depressed into the nesting channel to enable normal opening of an associated door. The need for simplicity of operation and effectiveness is lacking in this patent as in other prior art references due to the cumbersome operation of the device and even when positioned in a separate parallel channel presents an unsightly adjunct not acceptable by many home owners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,038 to Ervine is a further example of a latch bar positioned medially of a sliding glass door's framework thereby obstructing view of a stationary door and creating a relatively unsightly and undesirable adjunct in a normal patio-type door's utility. The device is essentially a pair of pivoted bars that are unlatched when positioned over center and are secured to create a rigid latch bar when positioned in an aligned orientation relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,539 to Asp sets forth a biased latch bar that may normally bias a sliding glass door in a normally latched orientation by association of the latch bar in a normally detent position relative to the framework and the frictional inner-relationship of the latch bar and framework enables securement of the door thereby. Failure to provide a full channel latch bar by the Asp device presents a limited safety arrangement and furthermore the normal storage position of the bar when not in use at an elevated position relative to the sliding glass door presents a somewhat unsightly and unaesthetical arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,912 to Smith sets forth an overcenter latch bar that is positioned normally at the vertically remote portion of the sliding glass door frame and is relatively awkward to use due to its remote access and furthermore resists use as again providing an unsightly obstruction to normal viewing of a latch bar mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,694 to Lillo is positionable again presenting an obstruction in the use, enjoyment and purpose of sliding glass doors and whose retraction is based on a center of gravity principle relative to its pivot point that will not assure its inoperative positioning. Furthermore there is no positive securement of the latch bar in its operative mode. These deficiencies as in other prior art of the past as has been noted has resisted the application of the much needed security latch bar in contemporary sliding glass bar construction.
Canadian Pat. No. 537,681 to Weaver is merely another in a series of cumbersome latch bar mechanisms that has in the other instance failed to provide a means to effectively secure a sliding glass door again intrusion and provide ease of retraction storage when not in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that a continuing need exits or new and improved sliding glass door latch bar mechanisms which addresses both the problem of storage and effectiveness, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.